The Best Gift Ever
by AnantaKashish
Summary: What can be a better gift to oneself than getting rid of an overwhelming fear? This is what Abhijeet gifts to himself on his birthday-riddance from a fear that made him suffer from many panic attack.


A/N : I wrote this on Aditya sir's birthday but couldn't post it for some reasons.

A Belated Happy Birthday to my 'Knight in Shining Armour', i.e. Aditya Srivastava sir. Give it a read.

* * *

Well, I'm done with my mission with CBI, Himachal. *sighs* Long, really a long time since I left Mumbai and my people. And I am super elated to be back there tomorrow night. Well, yeah! I've to spend almost a day here even though all the formalities have been completed. Credit the dearth of flights from Shimla to Mumbai for that.

But no worries, I've some really good plans for tomorrow. Something really special to gift myself on my special day. I receive numerous gifts, actually warm gifts, from my friends and colleagues who are more like a family now, on my birthday, but, this time, while siting on that far away rock by the riverside, I sort of started to introspect and realised I need to get away with one of my scariest fears. Yup! I am up to something really chilling tomorrow *winks*.

* * *

God! This is crazy. I am at Billing, at least 8000 feet above sea level. At a take-off site, getting ready for tandem paragliding. I will be accompanied by this trained pilot whose is this 3500th flight today. In that case, we both will be heading towards our personal milestones. And yeah! we need to be wished for that.

And yup! I switched off my mobile as I headed towards this place. I really didn't and don't want any disturbance while travelling through wilderness and beauty. This place is heaven. Just WOW! The entire route I covered today lies in the lap of nature, glistening even in the dark and that is the main reason why I never felt sleepy even though I had to start really early, almost at midnight, as it's far away from Shimla and I have a flight at eight o'clock at night. Coming back to the point, I am in awe of the dark beauty more. Sizzling pines, distant yet quick breeze, noisy animals as if snoring and satisfying peace...I would love to build my home somewhere here post my retirement. I know this is the place which will bring me the feeling of content after a horrendous and legally gruesome occupation. Yes, CID is my life, but you have to cope up every now and then emotionally and mentally after seeing a corpse, brutality and killing few in the name of god. After all, we all are humans, no?

Haa! Done with the dress and equipment. Have set up the head camera. Wearing safety gears now and then will be on a really tight safety check. It's so windy here and I am feeling cold. My nose has almost frozen and there's this tinkling sensation in my toe. My doctor(psychologist)-turned-pilot has given me an hour long realty therapy before we started preparing for take off and has these instructions for me to not to panic and to keep on taking long breaths. We have really long time to get away with my acrophobia in this 30 minutes long flight. Anxiety is clutching me and adrenaline is wiggling as I am going towards the take-off point after passing all the safety checks. I just hope not to feel numb anywhere in between as it's the worst feeling to deal with and passing out is way so embarrassing. I just wish and will not to get overpowered by any of the two *fingers crossed*.

*slightly panting and a bit louder* We are on this virtual runway and I can feel my missing breaths. I am worried.

JUMP

*Inside the brain* I am dreaded but I need to win over this dread. I am not miserable. I am a fighter. I need to breath. Yes. I know, my doctor assured me I won't fall off. I won't get injured. I won't be killed without challenge. I am alright, I know *closes eyes* All is well. I should keep on breathing. I should move my legs. I am not gonna be numb. Yeah! I am alright. I need to check my breath, why is it not coming right away. *breathlessly, talking in the head, still unable to speak*, take deep breaths, yeah do it. I am not panicking. Yeah! I can pull it off. Yes I can and I will.

And I could feel the rubbing on my chest as the pilot asks me to breathe. He is asking me to imagine myself as a bird, telling me to only listen to him. He is telling me to not to open my eyes and feel like I am being winged. He is asking me to maintain my cool. He is giving me this psychic treatment through words. Yes, eventually, I can sense my mind in control of the sooth of his words. I can feel nausea leaving me. I can internally see my breaths coming back to normal frequency. I can feel my hands, my legs, my body as a whole. I am not confused any more. I can sense everything around. I am getting rid of this panic attack. I am coming back to normal. Yes, I have accepted the reality.

Now, I am opening my eyes on being instructed. I feel a pang of fear on looking down but my doctor pilot has these controlling words ready for me. Now it's fear but surrounding beauty and fresh air has taken over. I am happy. Yes, am satiated. I can sense and enjoy the greenery below. I can feel the fresh air. It's soothing. The non-polluted clear sky is taking me in its lap. I want to stay on and on in between the nature. I am a bird. A free bird now. Yes, I am afraid even now but I can manage my fear. Yes. I've won today. It's my third birth.

* * *

And we land, at some 4500 ft from the sea level. I am shouting out of happiness and feeling of a champion has elated me to the core. I've conquered my fear. Yeah! I've done it. And it's the best gift I have ever given myself. I am hugging this pilot of mine. He has made it possible for me. We are congratulating each other for the feats we both individually accomplished. Probably no one has ever seen this happy, excited and different Abhijeet and they would never see this one again. It's not the face that is for the world and it will remain enclosed henceforth as well.

After receiving a bouquet and lots of wishes, I am heading towards the airport at Shimla. A different fearless Abhijeet will reach Mumbai tonight and that would be the best return gift to my team cum family. I know ACP sir and Daya will be the happiest. I know that I would no longer fly plane and para-glide only taking it as a responsibility but will do it with a complete sense of duty, enjoying it alongside as I do when I am underwater.

Yes! I am no more afraid of heights now. I will be going on fearless adventures trips trying various other air sports now. This feeling is reigning my mind as of now.

* * *

I can see Daya waving at me as he has come to receive me at the airport and I am feeling contented and all so unusual and unique as I wave back at him smiling broadly.

'Happy Birthday Boss', he utters as we greet each other with a momentary hug. I thank him after which we sit in our car for our journey to a hotel for a small dinner party for the team. And here I am looking back at the airport as if frantically thanking the place which held me for one long month and made me a fearless cop.

* * *

A/N : Review and point out the mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
